


Just Right

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Teddy is very particular about who reads to him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July drabble challenge  
> Prompt: Storybook  
> Word count: 131

Teddy was very particular about who read to him. 

You had to do the character's voices just right. Not too deep, not too high pitched.

You had to read the story at just the right pace. Not too fast, not too slow.

You had to read the story in just the tone. Not too serious, not too happy.

You had to hold Teddy in just the right way. Not too tight, not too loose.

As such, only Harry, Hermione and - oddly enough - McGonagall were allowed to read to Teddy.

Until now, it seemed. 

Teddy climbed into Draco's lap, book in hand. "I want you to read to me."

Draco had been dating Harry for 4 years, but only now, reading to Teddy, did he really feel like part of the family. 


End file.
